This invention relates to a preparation for the promotion of mammalian health. In particular, the invention relates to the use of sedimentary or igneous rock for the preparation of a mineral supplement conducive to the promotion and maintenance of good health and vitality in humans.
Minerals are essential to all life. In suitable dosages, minerals further protect health in mammals and improve resistance to disease and other ailments. It would therefore be very advantageous to identify an abundant and inexpensive source of these essential elements.
It has been found that comminuted sedimentary or igneous rock is a bountiful source of minerals which can promote good health and vitality in humans. A significant advantage of the subject invention is the abundant source of the raw material.